Happy Flying
by Lawsy89
Summary: Tag to 3x19.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0.**

**AN. **A tag to 3x19. Short. Just a little expansion of what Kamekona and Catherine got up to after Steve left. Forgive anything that might not "realistically plausible" this is just a little bit of fun.

* * *

**HAPPY FLYING**

If there was one thing I loved about spending the night at Steve's place, it was the chance to catch some waves, no matter how little, on the beach behind his house. The water always amazing, no matter the time of day. With the way my soul seemed to hum whenever I was near it, reminding me that some days, I truly was my father's daughter.

Being christened with the nickname Selkie, a few years after joining the Navy. A name that I was still called today, especially when some of the seasoned sailors wanted to scare the new recruits. My fathers impressive reputation as a SEAL, adding to my own reputation that I had earned. It becoming a bit of a legend that my father had trained me in everything he knew - he had. The name Selkie - female seals who turn into beautiful woman on land, becoming a running joke amongst the men not to mess with the one female on board who could actually pass for a Navy SEAL.

The water being practically my second home and today it was perfect. Even more so because Steve and I were finally, after a couple of slow and tense weeks, were steadily getting back to where we were. Before Steve had discovered that I had lied to him. A lie that I knew I should have never had kept from him and a lie I knew would come back to bite me, just like it had, sooner or later. Steve's anger being something I deserved and I was more grateful than he would ever know, that he forgave me.

The hours after seeing the look of hurt and betrayal on Steve's face, breaking my heart. As did the thought of losing him. A thought that opened my eyes to the denial I had been living in for the last few years concerning my feeling's for Steve - I loved him. More than I thought was possible and more than I should for the casual, non-verbal agreement, that Steve and I had.

Not even able to pinpoint exactly when my feelings for Steve had changed. I had always admired him, respected him. Loved spending time with him and of course was insanely sexually attracted to him. But I couldn't pinpoint one clear moment when I was him that my feeling's suddenly changed. Realizing as I tried to, that they had been there all along and that I was just too scared of losing him completely, to ever admit it to myself. It taking me until I had almost lost him for real, to finally admit it. To not be afraid of it. A truth that I was nowhere near ready to share with Steve and something I knew he wasn't yet ready to hear.

Regretfully pulling myself from the water. I was on day two of a three-day leave from Pearl, after working nearly ninety-six hours straight. Giving myself a quick rub down with my towel, before picking up my board and heading back in the house where Steve was helping Kamekona prepare for his Helicopter License Flight test, which was tomorrow.

Not knowing how Steve was helping him until I walked inside, towel slung over my shoulder and saw the two men sitting on Steve's couch with matching headsets on. Their looks of concentration breaking when they saw me, their eyes then following me as I approached them and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Aww, boys and their toys - how cute." I said, turning to look at the TV screen, with what looked to be a video game playing.

"This ain't no toy, sister." Kamekona corrected me.

"That's right." Steve chimed in agreement. "This is the most technologically advanced flight simulator, on the market." He told me.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Huh..." I looked at the screen again. "It looks a whole lot like a video game to me." I said before the panicked noise of beeping filled the screen.

Steve frantically then trying to get Kamekona to get his helicopter back into the air. But failed when the screen then crashed into the water.

I laughed. "I've got two words for you - Game. Over!"

Steve taking off his headset to lightly chastise Kamekona on what will happen to his business if he crashes into the ocean with paying customers. Kamekona's next words making me smile.

"I was distracted, brah." He told Steve, before gesturing to me. "Sister came in dressed like that - how am I supposed to not look?"

I couldn't help but feel flattered, as I pulled the dress I had left on a nearby chair on.

"Aww Kame, if you hadn't crashed into the middle of the ocean, I might have taken you out for drinks." I smiled at the big guy.

Kamekona, one whose spirits are never down for long, making a joke about the beauty of it being a flight simulator, before hitting restart and offering me a seat. As well as a drink that Steve was supposed to be making. It being then, of course, that Steve's phone rang with a case.

"I gotta go." He said, before leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "See you later?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "I hope so." I pulled the headset that Steve had abandoned on.

"Don't worry, brah." Kamekona grinned. "I'll bring her back in one piece."

I chuckled, especially at the serious look that suddenly graced Steve's face, as he addressed Kamekona.

"Repeat after me - altitude is my friend." he waited for Kamekona to repeat it, before giving us a thumbs up and leaving.

Kamekona and I spending the next two hours completing and repeating different simulations, until I felt confident enough in Kamekona's abilities to suggest my idea. Especially after receiving a text from Steve about a bet he had going with Danny, to do with Kamekona getting his license. Apparently if Kamekona passed - something that Danny couldn't see, then he would participate in Kamekona's inaugural flight.

"Okay big guy." I said, standing to my feet. "How about we forget these simulations and go get us some real air time practice?" I asked, watching as his eyes lit up.

"Really - we can do that?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded. "As long as you have a licensed pilot with you, then yes."

The big guy frowned. "But Big kahuna is working."

I smirked. "Big Kahuna isn't the only one who can fly."

He looked impressed. And excited. The two of us spending the next several hours in the air. Kamekona being a little nervous at first, but it didn't take the big guy long to get the hang of it. His confidence in himself, now that he knew he could do it, I knew would help him out tomorrow immensely and I was glad that I could help.

"I think we need to celebrate." I said to him once we were back on land. "So how about drinks on me, your choice of where."

Kamekona grinned. "Now you're talking, sister. And as for the venue, I know just the place - best food on the island." He was still grinning that contagious and infectious smile of his.

The best food on the island, being of course Kamekona's shrimp truck, with Kamekona giving me free selection of anything I wanted. A thank you, for all the help I had provided him.

"You're welcome, Kamekona." I tipped my drink with his. "And I promise tomorrow, that you'll do great."

We both dug in.

"So tell me sister, where and when did you learn to fly?" Kamekona asked.

"Ah..." I swallowed the bite in my mouth. "My father taught me. He was a SEAL and when most teenagers were learning to drive a car, I was learning to pilot a helicopter, as well as drive a car." I smiled at the memory.

Kamekona getting up then, when we were both finished and surprising me when music suddenly started to play. Kamekona then grabbing my hand pulling me to my feet.

"Just another thank you." He said when I asked what he was doing.

The big guy then spinning me around as I laughed, enjoying myself, with a huge smile on my face. Until we were joined by Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono.

"Hey guys." I greeted, still laughing as Kamekona pretended to dip me. "How was the case?" I asked sitting down next to Steve.

"I think the real question should be, how was your day - you and the big guy look pretty happy about something?" Steve asked, after giving me light kiss.

"We were celebrating, weren't we Kamekona." The big guy and I shared a smile, nodding together.

"That's right, sister." He winked at me, making me laugh.

"Okay, now I feel like I should be nervous - should I be nervous?" Danny asked.

I just laughed, picking food off of Steve's plate that had just been brought out. Chin and Kono launching into the details of the case while Steve watched my face for a moment, before leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"You took him flying didn't you?" He asked, my answer being a secretive and knowing smile. Steve always saying that I had a certain shine to my eye whenever I flew, being how he knew I had taken Kamekona up. He shook his head and laughed. "Don't tell, Danny."

My own laughter then joining his when I thought about Danny's reaction to learning that Kamekona could fly. That he would get his license and that Danny would have to at least share one flight with him. A thought that made me wish I had a few more days leave, as I would have loved to have seen it.

Aw well, perhaps I'll have Steve take a picture? Or maybe a video?


End file.
